


В темной комнате

by kvks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvks/pseuds/kvks
Summary: Широ требуется какое-то время, чтобы понять, где он и что, собственно, здесь делает. В комнате темно, лишь маленькая тонкая полоска света тянется из небольшой щели между плотными шторами.





	В темной комнате

Он приподнимается на локтях и пытается оглядеть маленькую комнатку отеля, в котором они с паладинами вчера остановились. Бывшими паладинами. Осознание приходит очень постепенно — они на Земле, дома. Нет больше ни Заркона, ни космического корабля, ни постоянных войн.

Широ улыбается сам себе, пытаясь распробовать этот желанный вкус свободы и упавший с плеч груз ответственности, что тяготил его долгое время.

Он слышит какое-то движение с правой стороны от себя и резко поворачивает голову. Широ чувствует, как чужие, холодные руки обвивают его бедра и притягивают к себе. Он широко раскрывает глаза и смотрит, просто смотрит — долго и растерянно.

Кит спит, уткнувшись носом в широкую грудь Такаши, и тяжело дышит, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием. И Широ замирает, задерживает в легких воздух, боясь даже пошевелиться.

Глаза постепенно привыкают к полумраку в комнате, и теперь Такаши просто блуждает взглядом по телу Кита, который выглядит таким умиротворенным и спокойным — Широ давно его таким не видел. Темная челка — уже слишком длинная, и Широ всерьез считает, что Киту пора подстричься — падает на его бледное лицо. Такаши может пересчитать все его бело-розоватые полоски-шрамы на руках и спине, которые всегда будут служить болезненным напоминанием о том, где они были и что пережили.

Он осторожно спускается, чтобы не разбудить Кита, не согнать это по-детски умиротворенное выражение лица, и касается своей рукой длинной челки Кита, убирая её от лица. Кит морщится, а Широ едва сдерживает улыбку и желание коснуться, и, возможно, поцеловать его прямо сейчас.

Кит обнимает Широ крепко, словно пытается согреться, словно больше не хочет оставаться один. Одиночество уже совсем не для Когане, и он это понимает, но не говорит никогда вслух, потому что боится. Боится, что Широ снова исчезнет, растворится воспоминанием во времени, его снова кто-нибудь отберет, как бывало уже не один чертов раз. И сейчас Кит сжимает его бедра, цепляясь пальцами, будто это спасет от очередной разлуки, которая их ждет.

Скоро нужно будет проснуться, встать с этой постели, тащиться в аэропорт и садиться в самолет. Паладинов разбросает по разным концам Земли, как и Широ с Китом. Разбросает так, что потом вряд ли все это можно будет собрать, склеить, оставить, как было.

Как было — это история не про них. Потому что никогда ничего не было, как бы оба этого ни хотели — всё растворялось, оседало звездной пылью в легких и заставляло задыхаться.

Широ зарывается носом в темные волосы и вдыхает их запах. Он прикрывает глаза и думает, что стоит поменять билет, стоит бросить всё к чертовой матери и остаться здесь — в этой теплой, до невозможности уютной кровати. Нет места, где он хотел бы сейчас быть, кроме этой маленькой темной комнаты.

— Давай никуда не поедем? — говорит он тихо, в себя.

Когане лениво приоткрывает глаза — затуманенные, еще совсем не проснувшиеся — смотрит на Широ так мягко, так по-особенному. Кит скользит своей рукой от бедра Такаши и проводит длинными пальцами по плечу и шее.

— Не поедем, — сипло шепчет Кит и приподнимается, нависая над Широ так, что темные пряди его волос падают прямо на лицо, щекоча его и заставляя Такаши хмуриться.

Кит наклоняется всё ближе, и Широ тянется, подается вперед к его полуоткрытым губам, отчаянно хочет разорвать этот порочный круг, где они никогда не будут вместе, где они постоянно отдаляются друг от друга, теряясь на просторах этой чертовой Вселенной, которая каждый раз диктует им свои правила, следовать которым они не могут уже и не хотят.

Уголки губ Кита приподнимаются в полуулыбке, еле заметной, но Широ видит, не отводит взгляда от его лица. И Когане касается его губ для поцелуя, долгожданного и сладкого, разливающимся по всему телу теплом, таким нужным и необходимым им обоим, и предательской дрожью.

Широ водит своими ладонями по спине и напряженным плечам Кита, по его полоскам-шрамам, залечивая внутренние, куда более сильные увечья. Кит отрывается от губ Широ и смотрит моляще, жадно, и Широ не может выдерживать этот пристальный, пытливый взгляд.

Он целует его лицо, шею, плечи — каждый сантиметр его бледной кожи, до которой может дотянуться — скользит своими ладонями ниже, сжимая в руках его бедра. Кит шумно втягивает воздух, и Такаши теряет рассудок напрочь, прочерчивая на его шее влажные линии.

Широ будет очень осторожным и внимательным, Кит — нежным и податливым. Если есть место, где они хотели бы сейчас находиться, то оно определенно точно здесь — в этой маленькой темной комнатке — без посторонних глаз, без людей, пытающихся отнять их друг у друга.

Кит шепчет имя Широ — сипло, с надрывом — и у Такаши уже кружится голова от всего происходящего, и он едва может поверить в его осязаемость, глядя в эти фиолетовые глаза. Вот, где настоящие звезды — яркие, и он надеется, что они больше не погаснут, не исчезнут в череде этих дней, которые теперь они точно проведут вместе.

В комнате темно, лишь маленькая тонкая полоска света тянется из небольшой щели между плотными шторами. Широ даже не спросит у Кита, как тот оказался в его кровати утром, а Когане и не скажет, думая, что это было самым отчаянным, но самым правильным решением в его жизни.


End file.
